


What a dream...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

Seras woke up on a stone floor in her purple pajama dress and sat up from her position on the floor and saw a man emerged from the inky shadows in front of her.

The man smirked at her, but then a soft voice called out, "Hurry!"

'What?'

The man then picked up a busty woman from off the floor holding her in his arms. She looked at Seras with a sultry smirk.

"Bite my throat! Drink everything inside my body!" The woman said, softly.

"You really want me to do that?" The man asked.

She purred, "I want you to do that..."

The man then leaned down and the woman had her lips brought up the side of his neck. A stream of blood then flowed down onto the concrete floor, Seras stood up abruptly as the blood rush past her. The stream barely stopping at her knees staining her night dress scarlet.

"Why?" Seras asked over the moans of the woman.

"More! More..." The woman moaned.

The man then turned his eyes to Seras as he drank everything from the woman, grinding against her all the while.

"Why do you... show me this? Seras said covering her eyes.

"I know you want to do this," He responded back.

"What?" Her attention brought back to him.

The blood on the floor stopped rising as it was now to her mid-thigh. He dropped the woman onto the floor like a rag doll. He looked at her with his bloodstained lips and said, "You and I are the same, Seras."

She subconsciously went for her gun, but all she grasped was air, she stared back at the man with a grimace.

"You are the same as me, Seras" He repeated, the words echoing the air 

"No!" She screamed to the sky as the blood held her legs in place.

She struggled to free her legs from her liquid prison but didn't notice the disappearance of the blonde man from her sight. She was completely stuck to her bloody prison all alone, but the blood that trapped her was starting to seep through her nightgown. The purple color, turning scarlet red and she was starting to feel week. All her strength was fading away, as the blood went from her clothes to her skin and soon she was covered in it.

The blood made her feel warm, comforting even, but then it started to get too warm. It was crossing the line from warm to burning excruciatingly quickly, and she soon fell to her knees as the blood was seeping deeper into her skin. The blood pulsed with each heavy breath making her dead heart pump, causing pleasureful shudders to run through her body.

The blood tightening its' grip on her like a vice, it was turning her brain into goo, the blood surrounding her, covering her. It stuck to her skin like a wetsuit and just then, there was a loud tearing sound that filled the not so empty concrete room.

'Wha..?' Her breath hitched at the sight of him up and personal holding the torn remains of her drenched nightgown in his hand.

It was the blonde man, the shadows were not covering him anymore and showed how toned and tall he actually was. Which slightly unnerved her, but held her breasts with one arm and tried to stand, but fell back on her butt as the blood grip on her body strengthen and she came from the pleasure of having all her erogenous zones squeezed at once.

She quivered at the end of her orgasm as she watched the blonde man stroll up to her and kneel to her height. He grabbed the sides of her face with both hands and slammed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. He tasted sweet, yet metallic like blood.

He kept one hand on her head to keep her place, as his other hand exploring her body, rubbing and pinching every sensitive part of her body that made her quiver. She was finally able to wrestle her lips from his, but he started to play with her soaked pussy lips, taste her juices while looking at her mortified red face. He lined himself up at her entrance and sheathed himself inside in one giant thrust.

"Aahh~!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around in her bed/coffin, slamming her hand down on the button to open it. She was in her bedroom... well, cellar. She looked around and found nothing out of place, she was still in her makeshift bed/coffin and there was not a blond haired man fucking her in sight. She looked down, her purple dress still on her person, but she still felt the way he handled her body like a toy.

She, however, groaned in relief that it was just a dream and got up, her bare feet touched the cold stone floor, got dressed into her uniform and walked upstairs. When she reached the first floor, she suddenly felt that things were off. She couldn't sense anyone that was in the mansion as if the entire place was empty.

"Walter?"

She looked around and went towards the kitchen and couldn't find anyone and then went to Sir Integra's office to find no one. She was starting to get worried, maybe they went on a mission and wanted her to watch the mansion.

"Master?" She said, looking at the upper levels and the terrace and his cellar room, but found no one.

She was starting to get frustrated because she couldn't find anyone in this giant manor and it was starting to irritate her.

She then backtracked to Sir Integra's office and found her chair turned away from the door, facing her large window.

"Sir Integra?"

"Come in, Seras." She voiced from behind her chair.

She, then closed the door and walked up Integra's desk and waited for her to start speaking.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Master or Walter anywhere? I have not been able to find them."

"I have sent Alucard on a three-day mission and Walter is running errands around Britain and won't be back until later this evening, why?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted to discuss a matter with them." Seras said and was about to excuse herself to leave until she heard light, haunting laughter coming from Sir Integra's chair, which caused her to shudder.

"Sir Integra? Are you okay?"

The chair slowly turned around and she saw the blond man from within her dream.

"I'm just fine, Seras~." He purred, in a warped version of his voice and Sir Integra's.

Her eyes widen and she started to slowly back away wanting to leave this room as soon as possible.

"H-how are you here? This is just a dream and I need to wake up." Seras, trying to force herself awake.

"Sorry Seras, but you can't leave here until I let you."

"What?" Her eyes widened and her fists balled tightly into fists, her nails biting painfully into the gloves of her palms, almost drawing blood.

He quickly crossed the room and got in her face when he whispered, "I won't let you leave."

Seras grit her teeth and spat back, "I don't fucking care what you think!" She then ran to the door and tried to wrench it open, but it would not budge an inch.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you, dear Seras, I won't allow you to leave, besides I thought you liked our little romp," He said, trapping her between his arms.

His chest pressed against her back, their bodies fitting together naturally, their undead senses were on fire, one anger and slight fear and the other of lust and possessiveness. Her hands slowly moved away from the handles to shoulder-height of the door frame, giving him access to her body.

She growled at him, but his only response was to purr and nuzzle his face into her neck, breathing over her bite mark, flicking his tongue over said mark and making Seras bit her lower lip to keep her moans silent, except for her heavy breathing.

He pressed his crotch into the curve of her butt, grinding it into slow circles, their clothes creating sparks of friction that shot up their spines. He grabbed her tits, kneading them through her uniform a few times, before tearing the entire top part to pieces leaving only her black belt and her skirt.

Having the top part of her uniform ripped away from her, the surprised girl was finally able to move her arms and legs from their frozen state and moved to create space in between Paul and her.

She covered her tits with her left arm, trying to give herself some modesty, but all that did was make Paul harder at the sight before him.

His beloved Seras Victoria, bathed in moonlight, topless but still had those red eyes shining with defiance. He wanted to make those rubies dull with lust and he made to do just that.

He slowly circled her a few times, admiring her from all positions, like a predator circling its prey, deciding which part to ravage first. He, then fully stopped in front of her and pounced, taking her down with him, they both landing on the dark-polished desk.

She was under him, her arms having been pinned over her head by one of his hands, his chest to hers and their faces inches from each other.

He smiled a coy smile and she sneered, trying not to think about her predicament of being half-naked with a man trying to have his way with her.

'I need to get out of here!' Her mind screamed at her.

'Aw~, does my precious kitten really want to?'

'Yes, I do you bastard! Now, let me go!' Seras spat back, ignoring the kitten phrase.

'Then do it, release yourself. However, because you can't I can do as I please.'

She struggled against underneath him, his hand that had an iron-clad grip on both of her wrists and wouldn't let go, she felt her belt come loose and he tied her hands with them. Attaching them to one of the handles of the cold desk, trapping her effectively in place, then started his fun, by grabbing her boobs and started to twist and pull her nipples, making them hard.

Seras, then bit her lips, trying to find a way out of her current predicament, but she felt his lips slam against hers, his tongue slipping in from her surprise tasting every inch of her mouth.

Unfortunately, her body was starting to work against her as she started to get wet, the scent of her juices filling the room, was making his head spin, along with feeling him lightly shiver in anticipation at what he planned next and with the look of heavy lust in his eyes, it wasn't going to be good for her.

He then started to suck on her nipples, pulling and biting them, making her toes curl. The loud tearing of fabric, resounded through her mind, as she saw the remnants of her uniform skirt flutter to the ground.

She squawked in surprise and wrestled her lips from her captive that had her pinned. The bastard smirked at her, free to do whatever he pleased with her. He got off the desk and knelt in front of her pussy, he breathed in the scent emitting from her moist panties, wet from him toying with her tits.

He then tore away her underwear and flicked his tongue over her pussy lips, making her thighs twitch and a trickle of her juices pour from her slit.

"You bastard!" She snarled out.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, I'll make you cum quickly before I fuck you with enough force to break this very desk."

'Oh God! Get me out of here!' She screamed in her head as he went down on her.

He then started to tongue-fuck her, her juices coming down like a waterfall, the scent filling the room and making his head spin. Afterward, he then started to toy with her clit, the lewd sounds of his mouth licking and sucking her pussy with fervor was slowly crumbling her resistance towards him, like a cheap cookie.

She then felt a surge of warmth, that was being dragged from all her frazzled nerves of her body, settling down in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy pulsing, he could feel her walls quivering around his tongue, as he continued to thrust his wet, pink muscle in and out of her core.

She came with a scream as her hands were curled up into fists and she forced her legs not to move any closer to him, the aftershocks running rampant through her spine. As soon as the heat filled her senses, it disappeared and she was left feeling cold, numb and disgusted as she turned her head to the side, not daring to see his smug look.

He slowly pulled his tongue out her pussy and licked his lips of the remains. He slowly stood up and took off his pants, showing his large hard-on, which made Seras' eyes almost pop out of her skull. She felt a cold shudder run down her spine, that monster he had a cock was going to tear in half.

Her pussy twitched and moistened against her own will, she didn't want to admit it but was slightly excited, but maybe that was the adrenaline or her inner monster wanting her to mate. Maybe, it had a dark sense of humor, just like her master if it wanted me to be fucked stupid, to let this happen.

He lined up his cock with her pussy lips and slammed into her, her scream ripped from her throat, resounding through the empty manor, with no one to hear her, but him. He shoved his cock in her snatch, small trickles of blood surround it, pooling into a puddle on the desk below them.

She felt him move in and out of her pussy, using each thrust to bury more of himself inside her twat, along with trying to find that special spot inside of her to make her scream for him. The pain was unbearable, each thrust felt like a stab, digging deeper and deeper into her core but, at the same time the pain was pleasurable to her senses like every thrust made her feel more alive.

His face was a haze of pleasure as pounded her cunt, the desk's legs moaning and groaning in strain at the force of his fucking, Seras felt her mind slipping away from her, her senses numbed, feeling a familiar pulse at the pit of her stomach and she could feel him twitching inside her, his thrusts growing more sloppy and radical, he started to twist and pull on her nipples, sucking and biting every inch of her skin on her breasts, stomach, and neck.

Seras panted, her nerves were on fire, setting her body alight, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound her.

"Enjoying yourself, Seras?" He gritted out.

"N-no. I'm n-not, you b-bastard." Seras forced out, gritting her teeth.

"Oh yes you are, you're about to cum, aren't you? What a kinky kitten you are."

Seras blushed as her pussy tightened around his cock, he looked up at her surprised, then smiled a large grin.

"So~, you do like when people call you kitten," He said, thrusting, his limit was approaching quickly.

"No, I-Ah~" Her sentence was cut off my him sucking on her nipples, tugging and slightly bite them, as he could feel her tremble beneath him.

"Come on, cum for me," He whispered huskily.

He, then sank his fangs into her breasts, making her scream out her orgasm.

"Oh Fuck!" She yelled, snapping her restraints. She clawed his back, creating lines of blood.

'Good girl, kitten.' He thought to her, before releasing himself as well with a groan.

The orgasm lasted several minutes, Seras felt her stomach stretch as his cum painted her insides.

They basked in their afterglow, but as soon it stopped he started up again.

"Oh God, why again?" She groaned.

"Because I'm going to be good on my promise."

And with he did keep good on his promise, fucking her in so many positions that I can't write or else I have the risk of having this story banned, *sigh*. Anyways, she was a mess of sweat, blood, and cum.

Back to the present, Seras was panting, covering her eyes with her arm as she felt her chest constrict with a need for blood.

"Aw~, my precious kitten. Stubborn 'till the end." He said, licking his lips of her blood.

"Yes, she is. And she knows what she wants now. She's had enough milk for today, thank you, now I'm going to take what I should've done in the first place." She said he looked surprised but then his eyes lit up with pride.

She then sat straight up and sank her fangs into his neck, drinking every drop that was in his body. He came in his last moments, the last thing he saw was her eyes, those beautiful red eyes and he finished with a smile.

After he died, Seras turned around and looked at the moon, licking the remnants of blood off her lips and fingers.

"Wake up.."

"Huh?"

The entire room started to fade and fizzle out, then everything was enveloped in darkness.

"Wake up." A familiar face stared down at her.

"Oh Good morning," Seras said, staring up at her Master.

"Good evening, you've been asleep for far too long, was it an interesting dream?" Alucard asked, in his knowing voice.

"N-no!" Seras said, sitting up with a blush.

"Hmph. Change your panties police girl." Alucard smirked and faded out of the room.

The last thing he saw was her mortified blush, that overtook her pale skin.

His echoing laughter filled the dungeon.

* * *

Ending it! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


End file.
